Reflections
by stargirl85
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione reflect on life, love and the other students at Hogwarts. HPGW RWHG
1. Harry

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, etc all belong to JK Rowling  
  


* * *

  
At 17, Harry Potter had encountered more experiences than most his age. The constant battles and endless struggle to maintain good over evil had ensured that Harry had matured well before many of his peers. While Harry had all the experience of personal and emotional development, his peers had experience of a much different kind. They had the time and carefree attitude to explore a very different aspect of life that Harry had hardly had the chance to - love, lust and hormones. Of course there had been Harry's short interlude with Cho, but a disastrous date and few pashes hardly constituted a fling, let alone a relationship. Harry, now at an increasingly volatile age was becoming more and more controlled by his rampant hormones. At times, it seemed as though he and his two closest friends were the only people who hadn't made their rounds of the other Hogwarts students. Lavender and Dean, Dean and Parvarti, Parvati and Seamus, Seamus and Padma, Padma and Justin, Justin and Pansy, Pansy and Draco, Draco and Lavender... and round and round it went. With minimal contact with the outside world, the students of Hogwarts seemed to have created their own circle of love (lust?) interest. Even Neville had managed to hook up with a fifth year hufflepuff during his sixth year and this year could be spotted following a rather ferocious sixth year ravenclaw around with a look of pure puppy love etched on his already overindulgent features. There had even been a rumour at the end of sixth year, during a rather lively celebration in the Gryffindor common room, that a slightly excited Parvati had cornered Neville and given him a kiss that, literally, left him panting for more. Of course Parvati denied all allegations and whenever Neville is questioned on the matter, he turns a dazzling shade of red and mumbles something about not remembering.  
  
For the close trio, Hogwarts life was very different from the other students. Whilst others spent sleepness nights worrying whether the seventh year Ravenclaw knew if the existed or if the sixth year Gryffindor saw them stumble down the stairs after transfiguration, Harry, Ron and Herminone spent their sleepless nights worrying over the fate of the world and their part within it. Harry often wondered if Ron and Hermione felt the same about missing such an intergral part of growing up and being a teenager. Of course he could never discuss something so intimate with them, as whilst they were close, they were better at talking about death and destruction, rather than sex and hormones. Harry knew Ron had had quite large crush on the half Veela in fourth year, but then again, what male hadn't? And Hermione had had...something with Krum, but apart from that, Harry had no clue as to their thoughts on the matter. Often Harry mused over whether their constant bickering was just a relaease of pent up sexual frustration built up over the years that they felt for each other, but really, Harry did not want to think of his two best friends having sexual intentions for one another.  
  
Harry thought of the girls that had often caught his eye in the halls of Hogwarts. Naturally the first one to spring to mind was Cho, but that had very much fizzled out. Certainly she was beautiful, but the spark just wasn't there. Anyway, now Cho had left Hogwarts, finishing her seventh year the previous annum. Hermione's roommates, Lavender and Parvarti were also quite pretty, but far too vacuous and giggly for Harry's liking. Hermione. She was a girl wasn't she? Although a late developer, the curves that had eventually transformed her body had not escaped Harry's notice. With newly controlled hair and her mature figure Hermione was considered to be quite a looker to many of the male students, but to Harry she would always just be Hermione. Besides, Harry would never want to move in on what was so obviously (if not to them, then everyone else) Ron's territory. That didn't leave many other girls. He had never really spent the time to get to know any of the girls in the other houses or lower grades, and really only socialized with Hermione and Ginny. Aaaah, Ginny Weasly... That development had been quite a surprise to Harry. Over the break between Harry's fifth and sixth year, Ginny had transformed into a much more confident and mature, well, woman. She no longer blushed and simpered when Harry was around, but treated him nowadays as an equal and a friend. He had become quite good friends with Ginny over those few weeks whilst staying with the Weasly's at the end of the break. Those few months had been a very hard time for Harry and he had been horridly tempered and quite insolate to those around him only trying to help. Ginny was the only one who refused to take any of his crap and told him exactly what he needed to hear. Yes, he had suffered a huge loss, but he needn't make it turn him into a bitter person. He had to grow from it, letting go of the resentment, but holding onto the memories. Over the past year and a half, the friendship stemmed from those few weeks had steadily grown into something quite strong. Harry didn't know if he could ever act on what was proving to be a new interesting idea, but he knew that given a different time and situation where the fate of the wizarding world didn't rest on his shoulders, Ginny Weasly would be the girl to make up for lost experience with him. If Ron didn't kill him first... ******************** A/N This is my very first fan fic, please read and review so I know how I went. Ta! Up next, Ron's thoughts 


	2. Ron

Disclaimer: all character belong to J.K Rowling

Ronald Weasley was completely and utterly in love with Hermione Granger. He didn't know the exact moment that it had hit him, perhaps somewhere around first or second year, but for the past four years Ron had been completely aware of his feelings towards Hermione.

Over the years, he'd watched her develop from a bossy, know-it-all, frizzy haired, controlling girl into an assertive, intelligent, beautiful, controlling woman. If he'd loved her back then, he loved her even more now.

The other girls at Hogwarts were nothing compared to Hermione. She was strong, independent and knew what she wanted. They spent all their time giggling over boys and discussing make-up, clothes and other stupid girl things. Certainly none of them held the dedication and commitment Hermione had towards her studies and basically all areas of her life. Ron could always have a conversation with her, and never once did it cross the subjects of make-up, clothes or giggling.

Although several times their conversation had stumbled across the area of boys. Hermione obviously didn't have the same intentions towards Ron as he to her, as several times Hermione had confided to Ron about her romantic interests as one would a good friend or a close brother, but certainly not the subject matter to be discussed with someone who one holds amorous feelings for. Hermione may not have obsessed about boys as many of the girls did, but she had confided in Ron about one or two that took her interest.

This obviously only came as they had both matured some, and certain that no (or at least) minimal teasing would be incurred. Interestingly enough Hermione refused to talk about Krum, even when Ron brought up the matter. Ron knew the type of guy Hermione went for, the dark haired, brooding, intellectual ones. That is, not Ron. More like Harry.  
Harry…  
Ron thought back to a conversation he'd had with Hermione the other day. She'd told him how she was interested in someone, but wouldn't tell him who. She told him that the mystery boy was brave, well how many times had Harry come up against Voldemort? And that he was considerate. Harry had given up a lot of his own time back in fifth year to help a lot of people learn many complicated spells. She'd also mentioned that she found him incredibly sexy (needless to say Hermione had blushed at this, but far more had been discussed between the two of them on previous occaisions) and handsome. Ron didn't really know much about what made a guy sexy and handsome, but judging by the flock of third year girls that seemed to follow Harry relentlessly, Ron guessed he may have something going for him. But surely it couldn't be Harry that Hermione had her sights set on? And once Hermione wanted something, she usually worked until she got it.

Hermione defiantly had no problem with attracting her fair share of suitors, while she wasn't the type to always need a boyfriend, there had been a couple over the years with several more requests met, much to the rejected boys dismay, with a firm yet kindhearted no. It was a combination of her feisty attitude, gorgeous curls and toned body that peaked the attention of more than a few of the male students in the past couple of years. Ron had always seen the beauty within her, only now that it had appeared on the outside did others see what Ron had known al along. Ron couldn't bear to think about what it would mean if Harry and Hermione got together. Ron had never told Harry about his feelings toward Herminone, because he knew, with only good intentions, Harry would eventually tell Hermione and Ron wanted this to be something to come from him, in his own bumbling way. Ron prayed that it wasn't Harry, anyone but Harry. He couldn't bear to see her happy with someone so close to him. He hoped he was getting worked up over nothing and tried to convice himself that he'd jumped to the wrong conclusions.

Even with Ron's continued tormenting infatuation with Hermione, he'd by no means stayed away entirely from other girls. He saw himself as a bit of a late bloomer, eventually his red hair had darkened, turning from orange to auburn and he'd been regually using the poorly frequented gym at Hogwarts, giving him definition across his chest and stomach and broadening his shoulders. He'd always been tall, but rather lanky, and now his body was nothing to be ashamed of. Because of his late maturation, many of the female students of Hogwarts still didn't notice him and he wasn't considered much of a catch. But his defined body still came as a surprise to the lucky girls who took a chance. And once they found out, they didn't like to spread it around incase of competition from orher curious girls.

He hadn't had his first kiss until sixth year, after the much awaited Hogwarts Halloween party with, of all people, Lavender, perhaps the polar opposite to Hermione. From there on it had been a quick learning experience. But always with girls dramatically different from Hermione. Hermione was incredibly special to Ron and no one similar to her could come close, so to avoid complete disappointment he tended to go for girls where the conversation didn't go much past what was for dinner that night. Blonde, bubbly and boring he tended to think of them as. Well boring to talk to, the rest was quite interesting…

Afterall, he was still a male.


End file.
